REGRET
by Aniaisha
Summary: Shizuo merutuki dirinya yang telah sempurna berubah menjadi monster. (banyak kekurangan tapi mohon dimaklumi)


.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kalinya dilakukan Orihara Mairu ketika bertemu dengannya adalah menendang wajahnya. Kururi yang berada di dekatnya hanya melotot dengan mata yang dipenuhi amarah yang tak terbendung. Shizuo yang masih terkejut mundur beberapa langkah untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan. Dengan bingung ditatapnya anak kembar di depannya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak pertarungan terakhir Shizuo dan Izaya yang bersamaan dengan segala kekacauan di kota. Semenjak saat itu mendadak Orihara Izaya menghilang dari kota dengan kedua adiknya yang ikut menghilang seolah menyusul kakak mereka. Jadi untuk apa tiba-tiba mereka muncul di jam kerja Shizuo dan menendang Shizuo.

"Kururi, Mairu, ada apa?" Shizuo bertanya. Meskipun kesal dia tidak mungkin bisa marah pada mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka hanyalah dua anak remaja yang tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Meskipun mereka adik Izaya sekalipun.

"Mati sana!" Mairu berteriak.

"Gara-gara kau!" untuk pertama kalinya Kururi mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalimat yang sempurna. Shizuo kembali menatap mereka kebingungan.

"Shizuo..." Tom yang sedang berada di dekat Shizuo menepuk punggungnya,"sepertinya mereka perlu bicara denganmu. Ikuti saja mereka untuk sementara, toh pekerjaan kita untuk hari ini sudah selesai" Tom berkata. Shizuo mengerutkan kening namun mengangguk. Kururi dan Mairu diam saja, baru berbicara setelah Tom pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Mairu. Kururi mendekap saudaranya dengan wajah yang mencerminkan kesedihan sebelum kembali memelototi pria berambut pirang di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kalian membicarakan apa?" Shizuo bertanya.

"Iza-nii.." Kururi berkata, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia mulai sesenggukan. Mairu memeluk kakaknya dengan ekspresi serupa.

"Ada apa dengan Izaya?" Shizuo sebetulnya tidak ingin membicarakan perihal Izaya namun ekspresi kakak beradik itu membuat Shizuo penasaran juga. Mairu melontarkan kembali tatapan benci yang dingin sebelum menjawab.

"Iza-nii harus dioperasi intensif, tapi meskipun operasinya berhasil Iza-nii masih menderita banyak hal. Saraf di belakang lehernya rusak, kaki Iza-nii lumpuh dan tidak bisa diobati lagi. Tulang di kedua lengan Iza-nii remuk, dan rahangnya menggeser. Iza-nii sering merasa sakit dan ..." Mairu mengelap matanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan,"Iza-nii meninggal tadi pagi"

"Me-meninggal?"

"Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit dan akhirnya Iza-nii tidak kuat" Mairu menjelaskan,"kami selalu berada di samping Iza-nii, tapi Iza-nii sendiri sudah pasrah untuk bertahan hidup. Dia berkata pada kami untuk merahasiakan kematiannya tapi tentu saja kami tidak mau!"

"Ba-bagai—"

"BAGAIMANA?!" Mairu membentak, Kururi mulai menangis di sampingnya,"ada seseorang yang memukulnya seperti bola bisbol dengan pilar beton dan mengejarnya ke sekeliling kota, lalu dengan epik memukul rahang dan tangannya lalu entah siapa ada yang menusuk perutnya!"

"Iza-nii meninggal gara-gara kau!" Mairu sesenggukan lagi sambil membentak Shizuo. Yang dibentak terdiam, jelas-jelas shock karena informasi yang diberi Mairu dan Kururi. Hatinya serasa ditikam oleh perasaan bersalah.

Tapi bukankah ini Orihara Izaya? Orang yang mengendalikan seluruh kota? Orang yang seharusnya menajdi musuh abadi Shizuo. Bagaimana bisa Izaya mati dengan mudah seperti itu? Shizuo kemudian teringat. Izaya itu manusia, sama seperti kedua adiknya yang berada di depannya sambil menangis. Tentu saja Izaya tidak bisa menahan semua serangan yang dia berikan.

"Mairu, Kururi—"

"PEMBUNUH!" Kururi berteriak.

"Kami sudah berjanji pada Iza-nii untuk menggantikannya, setelah ini kamilah yang akan menyerangmu" Mairu mendesis.

"Kami menyayangi Iza-nii dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarga" Mairu berkata,"apa kau tidak pernah setidaknya berpikir ada yang akan merasa kehilangan ketika dia meninggal?!"

Shizuo terdiam dan membiarkan Mairu dan Kururi menyeretnya ke suatu tempat di luar Ikebukuro. Tanpa Shizuo sadari tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pemakaman. Mairu dan Kururi sudah berjalan memasuki pemakaman ketika Shizuo sadar dari lamunannya.

"Iza-nii, maaf kami melanggar permintaanmu. Kami membawa monster yang membunuhmu semoga itu sudah cukup untukmu. Kami akan berkunjung lagi besok" Mairu meletakkan bunga yang Shizuo tidak sadar dia bawa kemudian menggandeng Kururi.

"Sampai nanti, nii-san" Kururi lalu mengikuti Mairu keluar dari area pemakaman. Meninggalkan Shizuo yang shock, panik, bingung, sedih, dan frustasi.

"Yang benar saja, kamu mendadak pergi seperti itu?" Shizuo berbisik,"bukankah kau akan membunuhku?" Shizuo terduduk di depan makam Izaya dengan wajah sendu.

"Kamu benar Izaya, aku adalah monster. Monster yang sudah membunuhmu,"

Awan mendung mulai bergerumul di langit menyebabkan hujan rintik-rintik yang membasahi seragam yang dibelikan Kasuka. Seakan mengikuti alam, Shizuo juga ikut menangis. Menyesal dan merasa bersalah, andaikata Shizuo lebih berusaha memahami Izya, mengakui keberadaannya, berteman dengannnya. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Dan saat ini Shizuo hanya bisa menangis dan menyesal atas kesadaran betapa monster-nya dia.

.

.

.

END

Hai hai, maaf tiba-tiba bikin fanfic nggak jelas begini. Hanya saja karena saya melihat ending Durarara terlalu kejam untuk Izaya saya tambah saja kejamnya biar Shizuo nyesel. kan kelihatannya ini bisa jadi fanfic Angst yang lumayanlah. begitu~

Sincerely Aniaisha

FIN


End file.
